


微光

by Eithe1



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eithe1/pseuds/Eithe1
Summary: 哎呀，写最后一段的时候，我脑子里想的其实是，"bonfire lit"





	微光

你所坐的地方曾经是一座石造的建筑，或许是神龛，或许是什么别的用途。现在，它理所当然地只剩一些断壁残垣，就像所有其他你们那个时代的事物一样。废墟很适合作为休憩的场所，石头铺的地面不会让沙子钻进骨甲的缝隙，凡人的迷信也会有效减少他们来此打扰的可能。  
不远处有一块绿洲。微弱的河水维持着这块小小福地的生机。就算你们几乎不会疲惫，在这里停下也使你不禁感到一丝放松。你们到河流里饮水，沐浴，然后，休息。  
你们坐在墙边一言不发。月光很亮，你和他身上没有干的水都反射着微光。你们的旅途已经持续了数月之久。大部分时间里，两个人都保持沉默，不是刻意如此，而是你们确实无话可说。在见到对方的那一刻起，共同的命运和无可避免的结局就已经不言自明。但你们之间的联系还不止于此……有一些别的情绪将你引向他，一些你饱经恶意燃烧的灵魂难以辨明的情绪。一种古怪的热情在影响你。  
你突然想做点什么。  
你一把将他推进墙角的阴影里，贴上前开始咬他的嘴唇。他的回应并不热烈。你能察觉得到，他不喜爱这具身躯，疲惫和厌倦潜藏在看似无休无止的怒火之下。你不关心他是怎么想的。但对于这种钝痛的自我折磨，你还是不禁感到……怜悯？而你也正好知道，怎样可以让他暂时从自我厌恶中脱身。有一些本能生灵无法抵抗，即使身为强大的暗裔也一样。这是你以敏锐的猎手直觉所发现的。而且，你也被他所吸引，猎手不会放弃这样的机会。  
于是你一只手勾住他的脖子，另一只手向下滑到胸口，好继续你的亲吻。即使那看起来只是你在单方面地舔舐他。你咬了咬他的舌尖，把注意力转向胸前的那只手，用了些力去揉那些结实的肌肉，凸起的纹路摸起来像是皮革。你能感受到皮肉下的搏动，但你知道那不是他的心脏，不是真的。  
腹部和腰上的皮肤要光滑柔软一些。即使他仍然只是被动地任你摆布，但他的呼吸节奏开始跟着你的动作而改变。你很有耐心去慢慢软化他，毕竟还有很多地方你没有碰过。  
你摸到了伤疤，就在脊椎附近，豁开的皮肤边缘干燥而粗糙。伤口里的瘢痕组织差不多快要长好了，但还是一块嫩肉，摸上去会有羽毛拂过神经末梢般的轻微痒感。这道疤的上方就是他的翅膀根。你知道那儿肯定受过伤，膜翼被整个撕掉，滚烫的鲜血从断口涌出来，而他不得不等待它的恢复，也许在那些夜晚，他曾一遍遍地抚摸这处未愈的伤口。这种想象令你激动。你的触摸大约确实扯动了他的什么回忆，你感觉他终于有所行动。他的手放到了你的下腹部，你已经完全勃起，并且在他的肚子上留下了一些湿润的痕迹。他的状况也和你差不了多少，你故意压得更近，让你们的器官紧紧贴在一起，同时抓住他试图帮你释放的手。你们试过互相抚慰，但今天不止如此。更多，你想做更多的事。  
行囊里有一小盒油膏，虽然你不记得它是用来做什么的。你早就忘记了如何打理肉体凡胎。还好总有一些东西你是记得的，也许这是那两个凡人的记忆？总之你知道接下来该怎么做。但当你把第一根手指挤进身体之后，那种感觉还是令你停顿了一下。你不禁开始想象等你们真的开始之后会是什么样的体验。  
扩张身体并不是一个能很快完成的过程，你也不想就这么晾着他不管，所以你决定让他也加入。  
“你来帮我。”  
手被抓着压进那处入口的时候，他还是小小愣住了一下。但他明白得很快，真的很快。他正在不安分地动来动去，你分辨出了手指骨节的移动、油脂的流淌和自己血管的跳动。你知道他会感觉滑溜溜的、微温的、柔软的、轻轻挤压着的。你刚刚也觉得惊讶，这躯体竟然拥有如此一种不易言说的温柔。  
在被继续打开的兴奋感之间，一个念头冒了出来并迅速挤占了你剩余的大脑。  
薄荷甜茶。  
那是多久以前的事了？你整个人吊在他的脖子上，手有一搭没一搭地蹭着他脊背的骨板，感受到他的手指在身体里滑动，尝试寻找你告诉他的那个地方。  
你们以前总是喝它。  
你一直在想，直到他疑惑地喊你的名字。你轻轻咬了咬他的脖子示意你还在。  
他开始安慰似地抚摸你的侧腰，然后是尾椎。你笑了，为他手势里蕴含的意味感到兴奋。于是你又一次试探着吻他。这次他回应你了，不太利索地模仿着你的动作。  
你摩挲着他的面纹。  
一丝刺痛，你的舌头被他的尖牙挂破了。他舔了好几下破口，你忽然感觉到他流露出难以压抑的渴望。  
你几乎要大笑出声。  
你重新把脸埋到他的颈侧，手扣在他的后背上，等待着。  
他就如你所愿。直白地、毫不扭捏地，一插到底。  
你真的快笑出来了。  
舒适的轻哼声从你的鼻腔溢出，你花了一点时间品味那感觉。就像热茶流过喉咙……你还在想茶。  
你拍拍他的背示意他赶紧继续。

你不太能够接着想了。他的动作开始变得有点激烈。你的手现在紧紧抓着他的肩膀，你的额头抵在他的锁骨上。你也只能做到这样了。他给你的刺激或许其实并没有那么大，只是现在的状况让你抑制不住地兴奋，浑身瘫软，不停地发出细碎的声音。你感觉自己的身体流了更多的汗和一些别的东西。你想碰一碰已经湿淋淋的下体，但你的手完全失去了力气。于是你把他的右手从你身上拽下来，粗暴地摁在那儿。他迟疑了一秒钟然后明白了你的意思。你扒着他的小臂，一阵阵地颤抖。  
你觉得嘴里真的尝到了薄荷的味道。  
你还是忍不住在想。  
薄荷。  
茶。  
甜味。  
日光。  
然后你应该是射了。黏稠的液体沾在你们的腹部，或许还溅了一点到他的下巴上。  
可是你还不想停下。你用力扳他的肩膀，把他拉得向前倾倒，自己顺势仰躺下去。他抓住你的大腿，顺从又热切地继续动作。  
你感到瞳孔失去聚焦的能力，月光晃了你的眼，夺走了你的神智。你放任自己在模糊的光亮里漂流，与现实之间的唯一锚点就是你抓着的他的一只手。  
从盲目的高潮之中清醒过来的时候，你被他高大得多的身躯整个罩在下面。他的额头还抵着你的，你们都大口喘着气。  
过了一会儿，你偏过头亲吻他被汗水和泪水打湿的脸颊，问他：“你还记得薄荷甜茶的味道吗？”  
他没有回答。  
又过了一小会，他慢慢从你的身体里退了出去，带出了一些液体。你支起半边身子想要坐起来，却感觉到更多的精液随着动作从入口处溢出，在石板上汇成了一小摊。你有点惊讶，你知道他的体格比你大得多，也比你健壮得多，但你没想到会有这么多。你伸手沾了一点那白色的液体，看它顺着手指滑落。你有点好奇，于是舔了舔自己的指尖。那种味道很奇特，有体液特有的盐分，和一些难以描述的强烈的气味。你感觉这一切都是一具肉体在极力地宣示自己的存在。大量的精液和精液强烈的气味，都迫使人不得不去注意它的存在和强大。  
你明白他为什么流泪。  
每一次本能欲望的满足都在用力提醒他一个事实：你已是肉体凡胎。但至少在那时，他确实感到了放松。这就像是在黑暗的跋涉中点起微小的篝火，火光会给予你们短暂的安慰。然而一旦火焰熄灭，阴影将带来加倍的压抑。  
你挪到他身边，和他肩并肩倚在墙角，一千年以来都照着沙漠的月光飘在你们身上。“我不记得了。”他突然喑哑地说。


End file.
